


The Challenge

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complement to 'Avon computes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

‘How could you Avon?’ Blake asked, now fully understanding the meaning of the phrase “more in sorrow than in anger.” Putting Avon in charge of investigating the Federation’s former regime’s financial records #had# seemed a perfectly reasonable idea at the time – he would be loyal to the new regime for practical reasons. Avon had studied the scams he had come across on their travels, looked for more, both as an amusement and for profit – sometimes by selling his services to protect systems from their use.  
To start with, it he had, it seemed, kept broadly within the parameters allowed. Blake could accept that sometimes it was necessary to “work with something not strictly legal or from angles which were outside the legal framework” to see what was feasible, prevent others from doing something similar, and to explore some areas “for the fun of it” whether or not entirely above board, even if within the spirit of the law. That Avon would shift from “playing around” with the money to attempting another major banking fraud had always been a possibility – but one Blake had not expected him to do, and not in the manner it had been done. It was almost as if Avon had been expecting that he would be found out. Or, perhaps, that had been the intent – to find the means of escaping the constraints of being involved in the administration.  
‘I think you understand perfectly well why. You gave me one challenge and you are surprised I… looked for others.’ Avon’s honesty did not make things easier.  
‘I had expected you to be more careful in what you did. The amounts you were trying to appropriate were spectacularly large by any standards.’  
‘#You# always went for the spectacular rather than the trivial, given the option and I decided that if I #was# going to do it, I should do likewise,’ Avon said with a smile. He shrugged, and added, ‘I admit my guilt.’  
‘It would be fairly difficult to deny.’ Blake wondered what game Avon thought he had been playing.  
‘What are you going to do about it? Fiddle around with my mind – but it didn’t work for you or Vila.’ Said matter-of-factly, rather than to provoke. Avon would not have wanted to pussyfoot around any injury to himself, and did Blake the courtesy of treating him likewise.  
‘It would run counter to what I was fighting for – and destroy you.’ Avon nodded in response. ‘What makes you Avon made you do this.’ Blake did not know how to put it better.  
‘So some criminals are born?’ They might have been discussing the weather, or a natural talent – which, perhaps, in fact, it was.  
‘I didn’t mean it like that. What drove you Avon in this – curiosity or greed?’  
Avon thought for a few moments. ‘Curiosity... for the most part. I could see the possibility of taking the money – and I decided why not me. And I did it well.’ He shook his head in amazement. ‘It was so easy… the challenge was to see how much I could play around with the system, how long before anybody noticed what I was doing. It was #fun#.’ He smiled at the recollection.  
Blake could understand the statements, and they suited Avon, so they were probably mostly true. He too had done things primarily for the challenge of seeing whether they were possible, and then to see how far they could run. ‘I accept that. What shall we do with you? You are guilty of #something# – whatever your motives – and even if you made no moves to decamp before you were discovered.’  
‘You will have to be #seen# to do something,’ Avon pointed out.  
‘You can decide.’ Blake would allow him that. ‘You are associated with the success of the rebellion, and with myself and the situation can be rectified… and we can make it more difficult for others to repeat,’ which, perhaps, was one point of the exercise, ‘so the punishment will not be as harsh as it should be.’  
‘I am grateful,’ Avon said sardonically, ‘that you are making the offer – though others will be as ingenious in their own way. You could deprive me of access to computers perhaps?’ Avon went slightly pale as he said this – Blake knew what it cost him to make the suggestion.  
‘That’d be cruel – and impractical. Exile to a prison planet might well be a waste,’ Blake added. He had a sudden thought. ‘Could Orac set something up?’  
‘I’d find a way around whatever Orac set up.’ Said with a smile.  
‘Did you choose to share my path because of the challenges I provided you?’ Blake asked, somewhat amused. ‘Apart from understandably wanting the Liberator and not wanting the bounty on yourself collected.’  
‘I will accept that definition. You want me to play games with Orac. I would not call that a punishment. Nor would excluding me from the administration – even you find much of it boring – unlike some.’  
Blake did not rise to the bait, though it was partially true. ‘As you say, it would be seen as a punishment by others. Challenging Orac would keep you out of mischief. Banishment, a ship with… people to keep you out of harm’s way, exclusion from manipulating the administration’s computers, general as well as financial – for a period of time.’  
‘The first impositions are hardly a punishment.’ Avon nodded. ‘The last… might be a challenge.’  
‘Orac and I will think of other constraints.’ Which might well include visiting Freedom City – there was just enough evidence of what Avon and Vila had got up to when they had the opportunity.  
‘I accept. Back to the old days then, of having others look out for what I am doing.’  
‘You enjoyed it.’  
‘Some of it,’ Avon admitted.  
‘One thing Avon,’ Blake said softly. ‘Will you give me your word that you will not repeat what you have done with the financial computers when you do get access to them again?’  
He knew what he was asking – and that Avon understood equally.  
Avon hesitated for only a moment. ‘Yes, I will give my word. Not least because it would no longer be a challenge.’ Blake could understand that.  
‘And you will show due restraint in working your way around the impositions.’  
A grin in reply.  
‘I might develop a computer that can outwit Orac,’ Avon added.  
‘We will see – and you will inform me of anything interesting – or which it is necessary for me to know?’  
‘As you wish.’

There were three years left to Blake’s Presidency, and he had made it clear, as a condition of acceptance of the role, that he would spend only a single term in office. He had known the limits of what he could, or wished to, do, and accepted Avon’s comment that it was better to leave before he was forced to or derided for staying too long – besides, he could enjoy the period of office more knowing when it would end. The other rebels making the transition to political figures had agreed to his statement with a rapidity that suggested that they understood the benefits of negotiating amongst themselves who would follow. Their support when he needed it for “difficult” matters that had to be done in this period was probably done partially with a consideration of their own futures – #they# would not have to deal with such things. This too he could understand – and it would add to his reputation.  
Avon kept to the agreement made, including challenging Orac’s skills at constraining his access to the “official” computers – a process which it was clear Orac enjoyed as much as Avon did. From what Blake heard Avon was happy, but he and his team were increasingly rarely seen or heard from.  
Two months into the new Presidency, when Blake was deciding what to do next, Orac, who had elected to remain with him, announced it was being challenged by a computer that was its equal ‘in certain respects.’ Grudgingly it accepted the statement that specialisations could make different “lesser” computers “marginally” better in different fields – but Blake suspected that there was more to the issue than admitted. When he asked Orac the computer admitted that it was “quite probably” linked to Avon.

As soon as it was practical, Blake and Orac, and various of their former companions went in search of Avon to find out what he had developed that got around his agreement. He proved remarkably difficult to trace – moving from one place to another seemingly at random – or following a plan that was not immediately obvious. Occasionally there were messages or puzzles, some aimed directly at Blake, Orac and their companions others more open ended: Avon was reversing the challenge that had been placed on him – and it seemed that others were joining in. 

Blake understood why those on the Liberator had eventually decided to give other pursuits than the search for him priority – he had decided to change direction, and had left few traces in the communications networks while doing so. He now occasionally wondered whether his group should also change their priorities … but there was always one more challenge to resolve, the hope that #one day# they would all meet up again.

At times it seemed as if the most significant or memorable component of the legacy of Blake, Avon and the others would be not “winning the revolution whatever that means” but their present interlocking quests for each other.


End file.
